The following relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to reliable determination of retransmission or new packet in wireless protocols.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform spread orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, Bluetooth devices may include, for example, a device such as a cell phone, smart phone, portable music player, or the like. Such a device may be in communication with one or more speakers (e.g., true wireless stereo (TWS) Bluetooth ear buds). A speaker, such as an ear bud (e.g., a primary ear bud), may be connected to the phone and may pass the information (e.g., timing information) of the piconet where the phone is the master device to the second ear bud (e.g., a secondary bud or sniffer bud). The secondary ear bud may sniff voice data between the primary ear bud and the phone.
In some examples of wireless communications protocols, a primary ear bud and secondary ear bud may determine whether a received packet is a retransmission of a previously received packet, or a new packet. Each packet may include a sequence number (SEQN) indicating where the received packet falls in a string of sequences. One or both of the receiving devices may determine whether a received packet is a new packet or a retransmission. If the receiving device makes this determination in error, then the user experience may be significantly degraded.